What Was Meant To Be
by Az
Summary: Things aren't always like they seem.. Just like Gordo's feelings for Lizzie. When the couple finally break up, Miranda tries to help. But when Miranda discovers why they broke up, it could be a good thing for her, or ruin a friendship for another.
1. The Unexpected Beginning

****

What Was Meant To Be

Disclaimer: Nada… Not yet anyway.

****

Chapter 1

"We need to talk." _Everyone_ knows that those are the worst four words in the English language; but those were the four words that Gordo seemed to mutter out.

"Umm… okay, lets talk." Lizzie already knew what was coming; for she had heard those exact same words before, and no good came of them.

"Well, Lizzie, we've been going out for what, five months now?"

"Yeah, it will be five on the 16th of this month." They both took a seat on the bench at the park.

"Do you remember how we first got together?"

"Actually I do; it was exactly a week from our 8th grade graduation. The day that I built up enough courage to show my true feelings for you." Lizzie said while staring off into the sky trying to remember every detail that happened that day.

"You kissing me would have never crossed my mind. I didn't know that you liked me more than a friend. I couldn't believe that you '_even' _knew that I liked you." Gordo was now glaring at the birds taking a bath from the rainfall earlier that morning. 

"Everyone could tell that we had a _thing _for each other; we were the only clueless ones." After Lizzie made that comment, the only sound that was made, was coming form the little kids playing soccer across from the bench that Lizzie and Gordo sat upon. 

Lizzie had now turned toward Gordo and stared at him as he now looked at the invisible cold autumn wind that blew across the wet park. "Gordo?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not dumb… I know when you're avoiding something. I know that you didn't bring me all the way to the park so that we could talk; talk about something that we have discussed so many times in the past. I think I already know what you are going to say, or want to say… I just… don't… know why." Gordo didn't have a chance to speak before a cold tear flowed down Lizzie's soft skin, and down to the concrete.

Gordo grabbed both of Lizzie's shivering hands with one of his, and with the other, picked her chin up so that she was looking into his big blue eyes. 

"Lizzie, after almost five months, I can truly say that I love you with all of my heart. You're my first true girlfriend that I actually care for, and have developed feelings for. Words can't describe how good you've been to me. Its just, at the moment, I don't think I'm ready for so much commitment. 

We're barley in the third month of our freshman year, and I'm so stressed out. With school, my friends, family, relationships; its just too much for me to handle right now."

Lizzie pulled her hands away form Gordo's and looked down at her feet. She never wanted Gordo to see her cry; although, she has in the past, she now felt awkward crying around him, even if he was the one to blame for making her shed tears.

"Lizzie, please, look at me." Gordo begged as he tried to comfort her after breaking her heart.

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't believe what you're telling me." Lizzie sobbed as she wiped the tears from her face.

"If you don't want to be with me that's okay; whatever's best for you. I don't want to distract you from anything. Maybe it would be for the best if we did split up." As she spoke those last words, Lizzie rose from the bench and started walking in the direction of her house, leaving Gordo to sit and feel guilty.

He wanted so badly to go after her, but he knew Lizzie too well to know that it was best for him to stay where he was. 

He sat and thought, '_this is what I wanted, right?_'

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

How was it? Review please.


	2. A Simple Phone Call

****

[A/N]: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner. Well hope you like this chapter. If it confuses you, then, I've did my job! You'll know the '_truth_' later on in the story.

__

"Sorry I'm calling so late… Its just, I need to talk to someone." Gordo whispered into his phone so that he wouldn't wake anybody.

"Why didn't you call Lizzie?" In a tired sleepy voice Miranda answered back.

"Did I wake you? I could call you tomorrow or something."

"_No_, I was just wondering. I would be glad to talk to you Gordo. I'm just surprised you chose to call _me_ over Lizzie; especially this late."

"Sorry about the time. I couldn't sleep. I have too much on my mind. Well, remember when I told you I was having second thoughts about Lizzie and my relationship?" 

"Umm… yeah. What are you getting at? You didn't brake up with her did you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Gordo… oh my gosh… why? When?"

"I figured you would have already known. You haven't talked to Lizzie?"

"No, every time I called her mom told me to call back later. What did you tell her?"

"I just told her that I wasn't ready for so much commitment right now."

"You lied to her?"

"Yeah, basically. I feel like crap."

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"I was afraid it would hurt her even more. I thought if I told her something small like I did, she wouldn't cry, or be heart broken… I guess it didn't work after all."

"You made her cry?"

"Miranda, why are you repeatedly copying everything I say? Yes, I made her cry."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I can't believe you guys don't go out anymore. You were perfect for one another."

"Well, I couldn't keep living a lie, ya know? I didn't want to get too far into the relationship then tell her the truth."

"Too far? Hello Gordo, five months _is_ too far into the relationship to tell he something like that. Who is it anyway?"

"That's really not important." 

"Gordo, I've kept this secret for a while now from one of my best friends. It's killing me inside. Not just knowing the truth about what's going on in that heart of yours, but knowing that someone will end up getting hurt in the end; maybe not just Lizzie."

Taking a deep breath knowing that Miranda was right shook it off.

"Miranda, I want to thank you for being here for me for the last couple of months. I know you're right… but it's easier said than done."

"Gordo, I have no problem helping you with anything you come across that you cant handle on your own. I just hope there's a conclusion to this all… a conclusion that doesn't turn out bad. Hey Gordo, sorry but I have to go; moms awake."

"Bye."

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please Review.


	3. No Lizzie

[A/N]: I kept contemplating whether or not I wanted to continue this fic. I decided to add another chapter and if it does good, I'll continue.

****

Chapter 3

"Where's Lizzie?" Miranda sat down next to Gordo at their regular lunch table. She then noticed Gordo was staring across the cafeteria. She glanced in the direction he was looking and saw Lizzie. "Have you talked to her?"

"No." Gordo said depressingly.

"Has she even _looked_ at you?" Gordo continued to stare at Lizzie across the room.

"No." Miranda rolled her eyes. 

"Gordo look at me." He turned and looked at Miranda. "Just because you guys are broken up, doesn't mean your fifteen year friendship has to be over with as well. This is the second day Lizzie is sitting with the Science geeks, instead of her best friends." Gordo lost attention in Miranda and started to play with his _'mystery' _lunch. "Are you listening to me Gordo?"

"Yeah, I hear you." 

"Then go over there and make her sit with us!" Miranda demanded.

"I can't do that; it's like, an unwritten rule. You're not supposed to talk to your ex two days after _you_ broke up with her. If I go over there, she'll probably kill me." Miranda had a feeling he was right.

"I don't think Lizzie will kill you. I think she understood what you told her; you need your space." 

"She probably won't kill me; she'll probably just give me one of those looks… which are worse than the actual killing process. She probably understood fine, but I don't think she's gotten over it." Miranda paused for a second to think.

"I have a question." A sudden thought came to her mind.

"Huh?"

"What's the _real_ reason you broke up with Lizzie?" For some reason she didn't believe the reason he told her.

"I already told you the _real_ reason." He answered back.

"I just. I just don't believe that you would like someone other than Lizzie. I mean, in eighth grade, you were in love with her; what happened?" Gordo had answered the same question more than once… but Miranda would still constantly ask it like she didn't know the answer.

"Miranda, do we really have to talk about this?" It seemed as though Gordo wasn't in the mood.

"Yes." She was so demanding at times.

"Look, things change… People change… Feelings change. I'm just not interested in Lizzie like I used to be. Sure I love her, and care about her, and I will always love her and care about her, but I feel like maybe Lizzie and I aren't meant to be a couple. Why can't we just be best friends? Plus, I need to think about something's, and I can't think about them while I'm going with Lizzie because I'll feel guilty." Miranda huffed.

"Gordo, you and Lizzie are the two most important people in my life right now. I hate that you guys aren't talking, but if it helps, I'll help you." The bell sounded signaling the end of lunch. Gordo and Miranda got up from their table and dumped their tray while talking.

"What do you mean you'll help me?" Gordo seemed confused as they walked out of the cafeteria to their next class.

"I mean with your situation. You didn't just break up with Lizzie to sit and do nothing. You broke up with her so that you can be with who you really like… am I right?"

"I guess. But how are you going to help me?" They both entered the classroom. 

"I'm going to help you get with this mystery girl while making sure Lizzie's mind is off of you." Miranda seemed so confident.

"Do you think I'm a total dirk for liking another person?" Gordo whispered right before the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Not a _total_ dirk." Miranda kidded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review… constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. A Broken Promise

**Chapter 4**

Miranda rushed out of the classroom and ran towards Lizzie who had flown out like the room was on fire. "Lizzie!" She yelled. "Lizzie, hey." She finally caught up with her. "What's the rush? I'm starting to think you were _purposely_ trying to ditch me."

"Oh, hey." Lizzie said faintly while looking at the ground. "I, didn't see you." She didn't look like her usual self. She was acting like she was when her pet hamster Moomoo died in the 3rd grade.

"So." Miranda tried to make conversation as they walked. "What's been up?"

"Noting much." Lizzie answered back.

"I called."

"You did?" She still looked at the ground as she walked. 

"Everyday for the last two days. Your mom told me you would call back." They were walking out of the school doors and headed down the sidewalk. Lizzie stayed quiet. "So I heard what happened."

"Yeah?"

Miranda grabbed Lizzie by the arm so that she was looking at her. "I'm… I'm sorry Lizzie." Lizzie finally looked at her in the eyes. She stared for several seconds, thinking. Just then a tear fell from her eye.

"I don't understand Miranda." Her words started to become unclear as more tears fell down. "I mean, I thought it was different. He promised me." Miranda put her arms around her best friend. "He promised he wouldn't break my heart."

As Miranda hugged Lizzie, a bad feeling ran through her body. She didn't know what to say. She figured not saying anything at all was better than saying something.

* * *

As Miranda walked Lizzie home, they both talked about everything that had happened. It amazed Miranda how much she didn't know about Lizzie and Gordo's relationship. 

Miranda entered the Digital Bean where she told Gordo she would meet him after school. Gordo spotted her at the door and waved for her to come to the bar where he was sitting. "Hey Miranda, what's up?"

"I can't do it." Gordo looked at her.

"Do what?" He asked.

"I can't help you anymore." She answered calmly.

"You seemed so eager to help out before though." Gordo motioned to the waiter to bring Miranda the same thing he was drinking.

"I know, but…" She hesitated.

"It's okay. I know that Lizzie is your best friend too. I didn't expect you to do anything that would make you feel like you're going against your friendship." She looked at him as he continued. "I'm not even sure if I made the right choice." It stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I talked to her today." Miranda broke the silence as the waitress brought her a drink.

"You did? What happened?" He asked.

"Well I learned a lot more than I'd known before." There was a pause. "Gordo?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure if you made the right choice either… because, I can tell she really loves you." Gordo had this look of guilt on his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I really love her too."

"The why didn't you just stay with her?" Miranda questioned.

"It's more to it than that." He started. "I mean, I've known Lizzie my entire life. I've liked her more than half of that time. When we finally got together, I couldn't have been any happier. She was, she was so… _perfect_. It didn't seem real. But after a while I started to realize that she was so _perfect_ as my best friend. Sure I love her a lot, but I'm not _in_ love with her." Gordo put his head down and looked at the bar as he finished.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me that instead of telling me you liked someone else? I mean, the truth sounds a whole lot better than that lie." Gordo lifted his face and looked at Miranda.

"Because, that lie… was the truth."

* * *

**[A/N]**: Nothing special… just a chapter to move the story along.


End file.
